There are numerous personal assistants for mobile devices available in the marketplace. Some such personal assistants that accept voice input. Such personal assistants are implemented as an application, available on the device, which is designed to provide data that is available on the device or accessible via a search on a search engine such as GOOGLE™ or BING™ search.